If You Only Knew
by Tiffyxox
Summary: One shot. Maia had fallen in love with Stephen, a man who she'd met by chance. When she takes her three best friends to the same spot, will they have the same fate? And will Maia finally be able to tell them just how serious her relationship has become?


**A/N: Hey guys! So this is a little something a friend of mine and I thought up together over twitter when we were both in need of a massage, haha. It's basically just for fun, so hopefully you'll all enjoy it, as I had a great time writing it!**

**FF has been a pain in the ass as of late and won't let anyone add a new story under the wrestling category, which is why this is under 'The Wrestler' movie. It's the closest I could get haha, but I'll change it back when I can!**

**Please don't forget to leave feedback once you've read :)**

**

* * *

**

If You Only Knew

I sat at the wheel of my red convertible, a sigh escaping my pink glossy lips as I waited for the light to change green. I tapped my manicured nails against the steering wheel impatiently, wondering why I always seemed to get caught at every single red when I was in a rush to get somewhere. Right now was definitely one of those times.

"So, Maia, were exactly are we going?"

I pulled my sunglasses away from my eyes, resting them on my black wavy hair as I turned to look at the three other girls sat in my car. I smiled their way, wondering if I should tell them were exactly we were heading... but I quickly decided against it. I wanted to keep the element of surprise, mainly because I couldn't wait to see their faces when we arrived.

"I'm not telling you, Morgan," I shook my head at my blonde friend who sat in the passenger seat, turning my attention quickly to the road and smiling as we hit the highway, leaving behind Beverly Hills. The place we were heading was only a ten minute drive, but it still felt strange to all of us, leaving behind our precious lives in the city.

"You're such a bitch," Harper, my fiery redheaded friend hit the back of my chair lightly with her fist, "She's probably taking us to some loony, spiritual place."

"Do not put your dirty white paws on my leather, Harp," I shot her a glare through the rear view mirror, "It cost more than you do. And no, I'm not taking you to some 'loony spiritual' place. I promised you all a day of relaxation that you'll never forget, my treat, and this is how you repay me?"

"Leave her alone, guys. She's right, the pair of you are just pains in the asses," Riley added, and I nodded in response. The brunette of our group was the only level headed one. Without her, I was pretty sure the rest of us would have murdered each other by now.

"Thanks, babe," I smiled, even though I knew she couldn't see it, "Now will you two just be patient? We're only a few minutes away now."

"From what? Our deaths?" Harper added, and from the noise that followed, I suspected Riley had slapped her playfully upside the head.

I shook my head, refusing to answer as I slipped my sunglasses down my coco skin, drifting into my own little world as I thought about what was to come. The place I was taking my friends was extremely reclusive, barely anyone stumbled across it... yet somehow, I had been lucky enough to.

In fact, lucky wasn't even the word. I knew all three of my friends were going to think they were in heaven the minute they walked through the door, just as I had been time and time again when I had visited.

Although, I was quite sure my reason was going to be different to theirs.

For the next few minutes I drove in silence, ignoring the bickering of my friends. Nothing could dampen my mood right now, not even Harper and Morgan as they continued to ask me over and over again if we were there yet.

"Yes, we're here!" I rolled my eyes finally as I signalled to pull into a long driveway surrounded by trees. The sudden change in our surroundings instantly shut up my three friends, and instead they stared in awe as we seemed to leave behind our city life in seconds. The gravel path wound for at least two minutes before we came out into a clearing, and I heard Riley gasp as she spotted the huge, wooden cabin where we were going to be spending the day.

I stepped out of the car first, allowing Harper to climb out behind me before I closed the door and leaned against it, a smirk appearing across my lips as I looked at the gorgeous building before us. I could tell by the looks on all of my friend's faces that they were already surprised. I couldn't wait to see what they looked like when we got inside.

"Come on, let's not keep them waiting," I sighed as I walked over to them and the four of us hooked arms.

We walked along the pathway slowly, careful not to trip on the branches, ferns and other wildlife in our five inch heels. The sign above the cabin caught my eye as we reached the door, and I giggled to myself. 'Rosewood Day Spa' didn't give much away, but the line underneath, 'tending to all of your needs. Females only' sure did. At least, it did to me. I wasn't sure if my friends had worked out who exactly was going to be giving them massages today.

Pushing the door open, I entered the lodge first, holding the door open for the girls to follow. The three looked around the reception area, appreciating the warm feeling that the lit fire and plush sofas offered while I walked over to the built in wooden desk.

"Hi Megan," I smiled, already on a first name basis with the receptionist after the amount of times I had visited, "Here for the usual, as well as my three friends... so give us your finest. You know who for me."

"Oh don't worry Maia, he's been waiting for you all day," She chuckled as she typed away quickly on her computer before standing up from her chair, "Give me a few minutes and I'll collect your masseurs for you," She winked my way, and I blushed lightly as I span around and walked back over to my friends.

"How much is this costing you?" Riley spoke up with a frown as the three of them continued to look around the lodge, Harper looking more than surprised that I hadn't taken them to the 'spiritual' place she had mentioned earlier.

"Don't worry about that," I rolled my eyes towards my brunette friend. I didn't brag about my money often, but it was no secret that I was pretty wealthy... like most people were in Beverly Hills. "I wanted to treat you all. Some of you might be pains in my ass sometimes," I shot a pointed look at Harper and Morgan, "But I love you all. You're my best friends, and I just wanted to give you something to show you that."

"Aww!" Morgan grinned, partly sarcastic and partly serious as she pulled all of us together, "I love you guys too. Group hug!"

I rolled my eyes once again, but I couldn't help hugging them back as my friends dived on me. Morgan and Harper really did annoy the hell out of me occasionally... but I also didn't know what I'd do without them, or Riley. They were as much a family to me as my own flesh and blood.

"Excuse me ladies," Megan coughed, her tone of voice amused as she interrupted our moment, "Meet your masseurs for the afternoon."

The four of us turned her way, and I instantly bit my lip at the sight before me. I wanted to continue to stare, but I forced myself to turn and look at my friends, a giggle leaving my lips as I saw all three of them were open mouthed and wide eyed. This was the thing I had been dying for them to see... and their reactions were so much better than I'd expected.

"You see, this place is masseurs only. It's basically for girls like us," I shrugged their way before I turned back around to see Megan smiling at us, shaking her head as she walked back towards her desk, leaving behind the four huge and absolutely gorgeous men... who were waiting for us.

"I... is this real life?" I heard Harper ask from beside me, and I laughed lightly, shaking my head back and forth.

"I'm pretty sure it is, Harp. Thank me later," I added, my eyes scanning the four men before us. They were all extremely attractive, at least to me they were... but there was only one who I wanted to spend the rest of the day with. My eyes caught his, and the side of his mouth pulled up in the smallest smirk I had ever seen. "Okay, you three choose who you'd like... I'll be happy with whoever is left," I sighed, my heart thudding at the thought of them choosing the one who _I _wanted... but I couldn't very well tell them the reason why.

A moment of silence passed over us as I waited for them to choose, and I tapped my foot against the floor, growing impatient. Was it really that hard?

"Jeez, I didn't want to go first, but you're all taking forever," Morgan stepped forward, her eyes already fixed on her prize. "See you girlies later," She smirked as she walked towards the second tallest man of the group. His wife beater showed off his tattoo sleeves, his hair was trimmed short and he was extremely tanned... and then there were those thighs. They were practically bulging through his tight white jeans as he moved to meet Morgan.

"Hi there, my name is Randy and I'll be your masseur for the evening," He flashed her a grin when she reached him, taking a hold of her hand and placing a kiss on it as he began to lead her away, "And which one of the lovely ladies must you be?" He asked, his voice trailing off as he pulled her into one of the side rooms and closed the door behind them.

"My turn?" Riley asked excitedly, wasting no time in moving towards the tallest man. He was absolutely huge, at least six foot seven. He towered over my brunette friend as she reached him, a smirk sliding across his lips as he reached out to take her hand, kissing it as Randy had done, "Good afternoon, darling. I'm Wade; would you like to follow me this way?" He spoke with a thick English accent that oozed sex appeal, his large hand engulfing hers as he took her away.

There was now only two men left, and I was worried... Harper had the tendency to _always _like the same men as I did, and with her being the fiery redhead that nearly every guy wanted, I clearly stood no chance if she chose _him_...

"Sorry babe, I'm not taking that one. He's not bad and all, but the skin... he looks like a vampire," Harper turned to look at me, smirking, and I shot her a glare. So perhaps I was completely relieved that she hadn't chosen the one I wanted, but still, how dare she say that about him.

"Don't be such a bitch," I spat quietly, but she didn't seem to notice how angry I was. She shrugged off my comment, quickly walked away from me and walking towards the smallest man with light brown hair and a cute smile.

"Hi... Ted," She began, reading his name tag before he even had the chance to introduce himself. She grabbed a hold of his wrist, pulling him towards where the other two girls had disappeared. I shook my head; she was sure going to be a handful for him.

I turned my head slowly back to the only man that was left, a smile automatically reaching my lips... but it quickly faltered as he only sent me a half-hearted one in return. I walked over to him silently, allowing him to lead me towards the room I was now accustomed to in silence, waiting until he'd closed the door before we began to speak.

"Hey," I whispered, smiling lightly his way as he turned towards me.

"Hey, lass," His Irish accent sent shivers down my spine as he walked over to me, clasping my hands in his, "How are yeh today?"

"I'm good," I nodded, my eyes taking him in. It had been a week since I'd last seen him, and my memory really hadn't done him justice. Of course I was happy that my friends hadn't chosen him... but how could Harper not see what she did? His milky skin that my friend had frowned upon was one of the many things I loved about him. "What about you, Stephen? You seem kind of... down. I thought you'd be happy to see me."

"I am happy ta' see yeh," He shook his head, squeezing my hands as his gaze fell to the floor, "I just wanted ta' make a good impression on yeh friends, Maia... but straight away one of 'em doesn't like me."

"It's not that she doesn't like you," I shook my head, a sigh escaping my lips as I closed the gap between us and wrapped my arms around him, smiling when I felt his own slip around my waist and pull me into a tight hug, "That's just... Harper. That's how she is. Please don't take it personally. The three of them are going to love you," I pulled away, running my hand through his spiky red hair and across his cheekbone, "How could they not?"

"Ah think that's pretty obvious, Maia," He eyed me suspiciously, but I did nothing but roll my eyes as I stepped away from him, pulling my cream trench coat from my body and placing it down on the massage bed along with my bag. I took off my heels, a sigh escaping my lips as my bare feet hit the wooden floor.

My eyes travelled outside, taking in the beautiful view from the secluded back room. The wall was made of complete glass, giving the feeling that you were outside... but it was still private. Meaning we could get up to anything we wanted and nobody would know.

I felt Stephen's large forearms wrap around my mid section, and I smiled as I leaned into him, my eyes closing as I felt his lips press against my neck gently.

"'Am sorry, ah guess I'm just worried that they're not gonna like me. 'Ah care about yeh way too much to lose yeh now, lass."

"You're not going to lose me, Ste," I turned around in his arms, frowning at his words. What had put that stupid idea into his mind? "Why would you ever think that?"

"Because look at us, Maia. You're stunning, perfect... and 'am not," He pointed to his white skin, his ginger hair, and I shook my head his way frantically, "Besides, yeh haven't exactly been chomping on the bit ta' tell 'em about us, have yeh?"

A sigh escaped my lips as I pulled away from him, knowing that this was going to be the reason he wasn't happy with me. We'd been dating for a month now, and the entire time he'd pressed me to meet my friends, my family... but I just hadn't been ready. It wasn't because I was ashamed of who he was, not at all. I just wanted to keep him to myself. I wanted to make sure that things were serious between us before I told anyone. Was that too much for me to ask?

"You think that's because I'm ashamed of you?" I was angry that he'd even think that as I stepped closer to him again, tip-toeing so that I could clasp his face in between my hands, "That's not it, not at all. I love you, so much... I love your skin tone, I love your hair, I love your freckles... I love everything about you. Please don't ever think that the reason I haven't told them is because I'm ashamed. The only reason is because I needed this to be serious before I said anything to anyone. I didn't want to get my hopes up and tell everyone around me about you, only to have my heart broken. But like I promised you last time, I'll tell them today, when we've done. I think things are serious enough now for that."

Stephen's expression softened and a small smile grew across his lips as he pulled my hands from his face, engulfing them with his own as he spoke.

"'Am sorry, babe. 'Ah didn't mean to be that way. I promise yeh that I'm deadly serious about us. I love yeh too, Maia."

I grinned his way, letting it slowly subside until I was biting my lip as I looked him up and down. All of the masseurs were dressed in the same tight white jeans and wife beater... but none of them quite wore it like Stephen did.

"Hmm, good. Now we've gotten everything cleared up..." I trailed off, wiggling my eyebrows at him, and I smiled as he chuckled, shaking his head back and forth as he reached out and pulled me flush against him by my hips.

His lips crashed against mine, and a moan escaped my mouth as I pulled myself closer to him. My hands tugged on his hair roughly as I felt his hands exploring every inch of me above my clothes... but that wasn't enough. Our week apart had been far too long.

I felt his hands clasp the back of my thighs as he hoisted me up, my legs wrapping around his waist as he carried me over to the massage bed and sat me down, pushing himself between my legs.

My hands ran down his taut, muscular chest, a shiver running down my spine as they reached the bottom of his wife beater. I pulled my lips away from his own, my eyes hungrily searching his body as I pulled the piece of clothing over his head. I stared in awe at his perfect physique, earning a smirk from Stephen as his own hands trailed to the bottom of my thighs, gently easing my dress up my body until I was clad in nothing but my black lace bra and panties.

"Yeh so beautiful, Maia," Stephen's husky voice made goose bumps rise along my skin, his large hands held onto my mid section and pulled me even closer to him. I could feel his excitement pressed against me through his jeans, and another moan escaped me as I struggled to undo his belt.

I eventually tugged down his jeans, biting my lip at his boxer briefs that barely managed to conceal his manhood. My eyes travelled up his body slowly, finally meeting his gaze and seeing my lust reflected in his own eyes. He leaned forward, crashing his lips against my own once again as his hands travelled around my back, unclasping my bra and sliding it from my body.

His fingers expertly massaged my breasts, and my breath began to deepen from the pleasure. My hands dropped back to his boxers, sliding them down from his body quickly.

"Stephen, please..." I moaned against his mouth, not being able to wait any longer. I felt him smirk against my lips before his hands found the only item of clothing left on my body, and I lifted my hips as he peeled them down my legs, leaving the pair of us completely naked.

"As yeh wish, lass," Stephen spoke heavily as he stepped back in between my legs, the tip of his penis pressed against my entrance as he slowly pushed inside of me, filling me to the brim.

A cry of pleasure left my lips as he began to thrust inside me, his hands gripping my waist with bruising force. I wrapped my arms around his neck, matching each of his thrusts with one of my own as the pressure quickly began to build. I bit down on his shoulder, my eyes rolling from the feel of him inside of me.

It didn't take long for the first licks of release to reach me, my orgasm exploding inside of me barely seconds before Stephen reached his own release, my name slipping from his lips as he emptied his seed inside me.

His thrusts slowed until he stopped completely, our body's pressed against each other as we breathed heavily, a content smile appearing on my lips as I leaned my head against his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"Maybe we should spend more time apart, if this is what happens afterwards," I breathlessly spoke, and I felt him shake with laughter against me. I lifted my head from his shoulder, smiling gently as I placed my lips against his tenderly.

"'Ah don't know about that, Maia. If 'ah could be with yeh every minute of every day, 'ah would."

I shook my head at his words, knowing what I had said earlier was the truth. I loved my friends, I loved Riley and Morgan and Harper... but what they thought of Stephen, I honestly didn't care. He made me happy, and I loved him. If they didn't, then so be it... but I wasn't going to pass up a guy like this for anything.

"I love you, Ste."

"I love yeh too, lass," He whispered, before he pressed his lips against my own once more.


End file.
